gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimension
Dimension (Saga begins with Gumball, MeeMee, and Darwin sittin on the couch looking bored) Darwin: Man, What a Boring day. I wish something would happen! Gumball: Me Too Dude.. (Gumball, MeeMee, and Darwin hears some sounds from the backyard) Gumball: Let's check out that project Fireball is Workin on! (Gumball, MeeMee, and Darwin run out to the backyard) Gumball, MeeMee, And Darwin: Woow! Fireball: Huh? (Fireball turns his head to Gumball, MeeMee, and Darwin who are lookin at the portal Fireball has build) Gumball: F-f-fireball! What is that! Fireball: Nothing! Its Just your mind who is manipulating with you! Darwin: I Don't think so! Fireball: Okay! Fireball: It's a portal that I build because I was bored! Darwin: Have you also build some guns that can shoot portals at places?! Like in the Game!? Fireball: No.. Gumball: Is it a Portal to an Alternate Dimension!? Fireball: NO! Fireball: It's a Portal that can Connect to Other Cartoon Shows! Gumball and Darwin: What!? Fireball: This Portal here can Connect to Other Cartoon Network, Nick, and Disney Channel Shows! Fireball: Like Adventure Time and Regular Show! MeeMee: Wow! I want to go to Phineas and Ferb! Fireball: We can participate in their stories and episodes!! Gumball: What about our Show? Fireball: We're already in it! Darwin: Well what are we Waitin for!! Let's go! (Darwin clicks on a random button on the portal That makes a blackhole appear) Fireball: No! Darwin! it isn't Done yet! (Gumball, MeeMee, Fireball, And Darwin Gets Sucked into the Blackhole ) (They Land in The Land of Ooo from Adventure Time) MeeMee: Wow! Fireball: Darwin!! Darwin: Sorry I just really want to.. Darwin: Where the heck are we?! Fireball: We must have Landed in The Land of Ooo. MeeMee: Yah!! (Finn and Jake Come) Jake: Yo Finn, look at those guys. Finn: You guys Looks familiar? Finn: Like I've seen you a before Gumball: We are from... (Fireball covers Gumball's mouth and interrupts him) Fireball: Sorry we have to go Now! See ya Never! (Darwin, MeeMee, Gumball, and Fireball run off) Jake: Where are they from? Fireball: Guys! Rule Number 1! Fireball: Don't talk to other Characters from other Shows! Never! Gumball: Why?! Fireball: Because it can be Dangerous!! Fireball: Anyway, Let's go home! MeeMee: But, I want to take a picture!( Take a picture with her camera) Okay! I'm ready! (Fireball Takes a Gun and shoots a Portal on the Ground) Darwin: Hey, you said you Didn't make Guns! Fireball: Whatever! (Gumball, MeeMee, Fireball, and Darwin Jumps into the Portal and Lands in another show) Fireball: Huh?! Fireball: This isn't our show!! MeeMee: And this is not Phineas and Ferb! Darwin: Look up! (Fireball Looks up) Narwhal: WE'RE NARWHALS!!! Fireball: Darn it! We must have Landed in One of MAD's Segments! (Fireball, MeeMee, Gumball and Darwin Jumps away to Avoid Getting Hit by the Narwhals) (Narwhals hits the Ground) Narwhal: I'm the Jedi of the Sea!! Darwin: What was that About?! (Lyon-O comes) Lion-O: Huh? I Haven't Seen you Guys on the Internet? Fireball: We must have landed in there Segment ThunderLOLcats (While Whisperin to Gumball) Lion-O: You Look like Nyan cat! (While Pointing on Gumball) Fireball: I Think we Gotta Go Now! (Fireball Shoots a Portal on a Wall) Fireball: Bye! (Fireball, MeeMee, Gumball and Darwin Jumps Into the Portal) Gumball: Okay That was Creepy! (The Guys lands in another Show) Gumball: Okay where are we Now? MeeMee: Is this Phineas and Ferb?! Then Pops Arrives to the Kids Pops: Uh!! Look Children! Pops: I Loooove Children!! Heeheehee! Darwin: Whaat? Gumball: It's Regular Show! Pops: You Look soo cute! Fireball: We gotta Go now! (Fireball Shoots a Portal on the Ground and the Boys Jumps in it) Fireball: Oh This is the Third time we Landed in another show! MeeMee: I want Phineas and Ferb! Fireball: What if we never gonna get home!!?! Gumball: Nooo! Fireball: Take it easy! Lets just see where we will Land now (Gumball, MeeMee, Fireball, and Darwin Falls out of the Portal and Lands in an City) Fireball: Yes! I Think we are Back. MeeMee: Aw... Fireball: Huh? (Gets an Confused Look on his face) Fireball: Guys... Fireball: I Dont think this is Elmore.. (View Zooms out and shows that the City is a Dark and Scary City) They see Finn, Jake, Phineas, Ferb, Mordecai and Rigby coming towards them MeeMee: Yeah! Finally! Finn: Maybe we can help! We are adventurers! To Be Continued... Category:Part 1 of fanfics Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii